Forgetting our past
by YazzyxGally
Summary: When a new girl, Lillian, arrives at the school it's Crona who is asked to show her arround. But what happens when the newbie starts getting feelings for the pink haired boy? Will she manage to tell him of her Blood-stained past? Will things get a little much for Crona and Lillian both? Rated K until further notice This story contains Male Crona!
1. Chapter 1: The way we met

_**The first Day...**_

**Crona's P.o.v.**

I was called down to lord death's office. I walked down in confusion, wondering if I had somehow done something wrong. I entered quietly and tilted my head.

"Ah, Crona." Lord Death stated in his, quite frankly too happy, high pitched voice voice.

"Y-Yes Lord Death?"

"What are you doing in here...?" I felt the beginnings of a confused look on my face.

"Y-You wanted to s-see me?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Oh, yes." He bounced and laughed. "There is a new student coming today. Names Lillian. I would like to ask you to show her around."

"W-What? W-W-Why me?" I stammered, my heart pounding roughly.

"She's shy. Like you. I was thinking maybe she could connect with you. So will you?"

"I-I-I guess so."

"Good. She will be at the front gate in a few moments. Please go meet her."

"Y-Yes lord Death." I slid out the door and frowned. I was never good with talking to girls. I didn't know how to do it...They were different. I walked down the halls quietly, scuffing my feet slightly. Why did he have to choose me. He knew I was horrible at talking to people, especially girls. I reached the gate and looked around for anyone who seemed unfamiliar. But, there wasn't anyone there I hadn't seen before. I frowned and gripped my arm in silence. Maybe she was running a little late...?

I looked at the sky and tilted my head. Was that Kid on an airboard? I wondered where he was going. Ragnarok slid his way out of my back in annoyance and grabbed my hair. "This is stupid! We should just walk away." He grumbled quietly.

"No...Lord Death wants me to do this." I frowned.

"So?" He growled.

"Just go away Ragnarok!" I hissed. He made one last small grumble before disappearing back in his place. I shook my head and looked around more for the girl I was supposed to meet.

**Lillian's P.O.V. **

I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. I was to be at the DWMA today, but somehow I was running late. "Gotta hurry. Gotta hurry!" I frowned. I rushed onto the school grounds, nearly tripping. I skidded to a hault and looked around. There weren't many people on the grounds. A few walking past with others close at their sides. I looked around for anyone who looked like they were waiting for someone. That would be the person who would show me around the school.

My eyes scanned the people one by one, then locked on a...Was that a boy or a girl? I tilted my head and ran to the person quietly. "H-Hello." I blushed.

The...person looked at me and blushed. "H-H-Hello. A-Are you L-Lillian?" They stammered quietly.

"Y-Yeah."

"I-I-I'm Crona. I'm h-here to show you around."

"Okay." I smiled softly, my cheeks getting redder. Crona turned and began walking slowly, their feet scuffling slightly. I still couldn't tell if that was a boy or girl...But asking would be rude.

"Ne, Crona!" A voice piped happily. The pink-haired person turned and blushed.

"M-Maka. H-Hi."

"Hi." The girl with light brown hair smiled and walked to Crona quickly. "Who's this?" She asked curiously.

"L-L-Lillian." Crona blushed more. "I-I'm showing her a-around."

"Oh. Hi Lillian. I'm Maka."

"H-Hello." I murmured.

"Ne Crona here is really nice. He's a little shy but once he gets to know you he'll talk more." Maka smiled. "Anyways, I have to go. Bye Crona, Bye Lillian." She waved and jogged off to catch up to a white haired boy.

"Eh..Well anyways. This way." Crona stated quickly. So he was a boy? Well...He didn't look it. He kind of looked like a girl to be honest. But, oh well. I shrugged silently and followed him as he led me through the entire school, pointing out things every now and then. He looked over his shoulder at me a few times, a blush crossing his cheeks before he looked away again. He was more shy than I was, which was very shy. I examined his hair quietly, then moved on to the dress he wore. Why exactly was he wearing a dress anyways? Maybe he was...into other boys? Either way...he was kind of cute now that I really looked at him.

**Crona's P.O.V. **

I felt Lillian's eyes boring into the back of my head. What was she staring at anyways? It made me nervous, and it made me blush. I didn't know how to deal with this. This was new to me.

"A-A-And that's all of it really." I finished, rubbing my arm.

"O-Okay." She nodded and looked around.

"I-I-I'm not sure what e-else I'm supposed to show you." I stammered nervously.

"I think that was all." She stated softly.

"Okay. W-Well then..." Why was she looking at me like that? Her eyes were scanning my face quickly and quietly. I felt my cheeks getting redder and redder as she did such. Why was she doing that?

"Well then. I-I'll see you tomorrow right?" She asked.

"I-I Suppose so." I nodded, rubbing my arm.

"Okay, well, Bye Crona." She smiled softly, turning and walking away. I blushed and waved quietly then turned to return to my humble cell...I wondered again why the girl had scanned my face. Why she stared at me as we walked. What was she thinking in her mind? Ragnarok, of course, popped out and grabbed my hair.

"She's cute, Ne Crona?" He stated loudly.

"What?" I looked at him and rubbed my eyes.

"That girl. The new one." He grumbled. "She's much cuter than that brown-haired fiend."

"Maka is my best friend..." I sighed.

"She's horrible." Ragnarok growled. Now that he was small, he was easier to dela with. Although, I still wasn't so sure _how _to deal with him. I sighed and walked to my room and sat on the bed.

"She was my first friend..."

"She's still horrible." Ragnarok bopped me on the head and gowled. It didn't realy hurt as bad as it used to but still...

"Ne...Ragnarok. I'm going to sleep."

"Whatever..." He disappeared in annoyance, leaving me in the silence of my room. I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes. Tomorrow would be a long day...And maybea troublesome day. I didn't know how to deal with that... I had to find a way to though. I rubbed my eyes one last time then drifted off to sleep.

**Lillian's P.O.V.**

I walked home slowly, my feet carrying me down the street at a calm pace. I looked up at the sky, wondering what I was going to do the rest of the daylight. I hadn't explored the town much, but I didn't really want to do such. I walked inside my new home and looked around. It was sort of quiet, and a little lonely. My older brother must have been out exploring. We used to live far away from this place...with our parents. But then they were both killed. We moved here shortly after.

I looked around and sighed at the many unpacked boxes of our things. Most of the boxes contained pictures. I got to work opening them, placing pictures on the couch as I did so. Once each of the boxes' contents were removed I began finding places to set or hang each photo. I breathed in and out quickly, trying hard to focus on hanging them rather than looking at them. I didn't want to see my mother and father's faces today.

"Oh, It looks nice in here Lil. You got almost all of them up." A voice called from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and nodded at the deep blue haired boy.

"Yup. I figured I had nothing else to do so..."

"It looks nice sis." He smiled and walked to my side. "You always had better taste with decorating than me."

"That's because you procrastinate Haru." I laughed.

"True." He shrugged and smiled. "Well, did you get around the school okay?"

"Yeah...I think they already know i'm a weapon and a meister in one." I sighed and sat down.

"Hey, it's okay. There are others the same as you." Haru sat by me and smiled. His blue hair fell over one eye as he leaned forward and hugged me.

"You know I don't like being hugged Haru...That's how the last thing happened..."

"...Lil...You gotta let go of the past."

"I know..."

**...**

**Yazzy: So...What's Lillian's past?**

**Gally: The world may never know! :3**

**Yazzy: Yup. Well guys, look out for chapter 2 coming soon! Crona would you do us the honor of giving us the disclaimer?**

**Crona: Y-Yazzy and Gally D-Do Not own S-S-Soul Eater or it's C-Characters. They do H-However o-own Lillian and H-Haru.**

**Gally: Kyah he's so adorable! Even if nobody knows his true gender!**

**Yazzy: I still think he's a girl . **

**Gally: *glares at Yazzy* Anyways, keep a look out for chapter two! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: A little trouble

_**A few weeks later...**_

**Lillian's P.O.V.**

"Ne Crona!" I called, rushing to catch up to my pink-haired friend. He looked over his shoulder at me and smiled a little, his cheeks reddening.

"H-Hi L-Lillian." He stammered. I giggled and hugged him tightly. His cheeks turned a new shade of red.

"How are you today?" I smiled, ruffling his hair.

"F-Fine." He looked at me and smiled softly.

"Good. Would you like to hang out at my house tonight?"

"I-I guess so."

"Good! Let's go!" I giggled happily and grabbed his hand. My feet carried me quickly down the road, my shoes pounding loudly against the concrete. Crona was behind me, his eyes wider than usual as he rushed to keep up.

"L-L-Lillian! Can you s-slow down a l-little!" He called, stumbling over his own feet.

"S-Sorry Crona." I skidded to a hault, causing him to slam into my back.

"O-Ow." He rubbed his nose and blushed.

"Ah, sorry!" I rubbed the back of my head and laughed nervously. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah." Crona blushed more.

"Good. Anyways, we're here." I pointed and smiled. "Come on." My feet carried me quickly inside. Crona was on my heels, stumbling over the door step as we walked inside.

"Eh, s-sorry L-Lillian." He stammered as he tripped into my shoulder.

"It's alright Crona." I smiled and sat on the couch. Crona sat by my nervously, grabbing his arm like he usually did. I leaned back and stretched tiredly. "Ne, Crona. Did you know you're my best friend?"

"Y-Y-Yes."

"Good. So what's the plan? When do you have to leave?" I sat up happily and smiled.

"P-Probably soon. Maka wanted to h-hang out too."

"Oh..." I felt my smile melting away. "Okay. Well...best not keep her waiting. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"O-Okay." Crona frowned and stood. "I'm sorry I-I couldn't stay longer than t-two minutes."

"It's alright." I forced my smile to return. "Don't worry aobut it. I'll probably just chill with Haru or something." I hugged him quickly and made a goofy face. "Turn that frown upside down!"

Crona stared at me for a second, his eyes scanning my, most likely idiotic, face. His mouth twitched into a smile and a small laugh escaped his throat. "L-Lillian, what kind of face is that?"

"That's my 'Make Crona Smile' face." I giggled.

"I-I see." He looked at me and a blush floated across his cheeks. "I'll see you tomorrow." He stated, before turning and walking out slowly. I stared after him and collapsed on the couch in thought. I shook my head and sighed in slight annoyance. Crona never stayed at my house for long. Of course, we'd only been friends for less than a week...but still. He spent a lot of his time with Maka...

I looked around the living room and sighed. Haru's blue hair flickered in the corner of my eye. It shimmered from the kitchen. I looked at him in confusion, only to notice his hair still wet from an apparent shower.

"Ne, Haru." I called softly.

"Yes'm?" He looked over his shoulder at me.

"What would you do if your best friend was spending more time with someone else, that you don't really like, rather than spending time with you?"

Haru was silent for a moment, his deep blue hair swaying as he adjusted his footing. "I wouldn't do anything." He shrugged.

"Thanks...you're a big help." I growled sarcastically. I rose to my feet and slinked to my room. It really wasn't that big of a deal...

...

**Crona's P.O.V.**

My feet carried me down the road, Ragnarok gripping my hair in annoyance.

"Crona, Why are we spending time with that evil girl. Lillian is much better!"

"Because I promised Maka I'd spend time with her..." I frowned.

"You also told Lillian you would spend time with her." Ragnarok hissed. "What's wrong with you Crona."

"N-Nothing! I'm splitting my time with both of them!"

"...Not very well I may add." Ragnarok slid back into my back, apparently annoyed by my words. I sighed and shook my head. Maybe he was right though...Maybe I was treating Lillian unfairly. I spent tons of time with Maka. But Lillian didn't seem all that upset. I saw her frown, but it didn't last long. I walked slower, examining the sky. I knew how to solve this problem...Maybe. I would spend all my time tomorrow with Lillian. That would make her happier hopefully.

"Crona!" Maka's voice called from a nearby building. Her eyes glittered as she waved her hand. I walked to her quickly and blushed.

"H-Hi Maka."

"We're getting ready to celebrate Soul's birthday! Come on, get in here." She tugged me inside a small restaurant and pushed me into a seat next to hers. I blushed and stared at the floor awkwardly. Soul wasn't really my friend...Or at least...I didn't think so. The white haired boy sat with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face. Everyone else was beginning to sing...I merely looked at them all in confusion. I didn't know how to deal with this. Was this how a birthday was supposed to be? I had never "Celebrated" a birthday. Actually...I wasn't even sure when my said birthday was. Maybe...I didn't have one?

Soul spent most of his "Celebration" with an annoyed look on his face. I wondered why he didn't seem happier when the rest of us seemed happy. I wondered if I looked as happy as the rest of them. Black Star had a giant smile on his face. Tsubaki had her normal small smile and slight blush. Maka was beaming with joy. Liz and Patty were smiling in the corner. The only two not smiling were Soul and Kid.

I leaned against the wall in silence. My eyes scanned everyone else. "Maka." I murmured quietly.

"Yeah Crona?" She looked at me and smiled.

"I h-have to go." I stated softly.

"Why? We haven't even gotten to eat yet?"

"I-I don't feel g-good." I lied.

"Oh. Okay. Well get better soon okay Crona?" She smiled softly and hugged me tightly. I nodded and walked out slowly, my eyes staring at the ground. I didn't like lying to Maka...but I didn't want to be there. I didn't feel like I belonged. I looked around, my feet scuffling along the ground quietly. Maybe I could visit Lillian. It looked late...but I doubted she was asleep. My feet carried me to her house, I could see her sillhoute through the window. She was doing something I hadn't ever seen anyone doing before. Except maybe Patty. I made my way to her door, peering through the window curiously. Her hair bounced as she danced around her living room. I blushed quietly and stared at her.

...

**Gally: Soo Sorry these chapters are kind of short guys o3o They seem a lot longer on wordpad than on here =3= **

**Yazzy: Pf, Yeah. But oh well. It was fun to write. I wrote Lillian's P.O.V. **

**Gally: And I wrote Crona's. I have to admit...being Crona is kind of fun. And he's so adorable! **

**Yazzy: So true! Alright, Lillian and Crona wanna give the Soul eater Disclaimer?**

**Lillian: Yazzy and Gally don't own Soul eater.**

**Crona: T-They do however own L-Lillian and Haru**

**Gally: *Glomps Crona* Kyahhh! So adorable!3**

**Yazzy: =3= And keep an eye out for chapter 3 coming soon guys! :) **


End file.
